


Nie dam Cię skrzywdzić

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [108]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rzuca Lou, po jakimś czasie coś zaczyna łączyć Lou i Zayna, Harry chce wrócić, ale Louis, po przemyśleniu wszystkiego uświadamia sobie kogo teraz tak naprawdę chce i wybiera Zayna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie dam Cię skrzywdzić

            Louis czuł usta Harry’ego pod swoimi; były tak miękkie i idealne jak zawsze, ale jednak coś było nie w porządku. Harry po prostu stał, nie odwzajemniając jego pieszczot i pocałunki Louisa, z początku czułe i delikatne, stały się niepewne i powolne, zanim nie odsunął się od niego, zaskoczony.  
 - Co się dzieje, Haz? – spytał łagodnie, zmartwiony.  
 - Ja… – zaczął Harry, ale urwał, spuszczając wzrok.  
           Louis chciał, żeby Harry na niego patrzył. Louis kochał jego oczy – zielone i intensywne. I jego jasny uśmiech z dołeczkami w policzkach. I brązowe loki opadające na czoło. Louis kochał w Harry’m wszystko.  
 - Ja… Ja już cię nie kocham, Louis – powiedział cicho Harry.  
           Louis kochał nawet jego niedorzeczne poczucie humoru.  
            Zmarszczył brwi i stał tak, w ciszy, czekając, aż Harry się zaśmieje. Ale tak się nie stało i Louis powoli przełknął ślinę, czując, jak oczy zaczynają go nieprzyjemnie piec.  
 - Harry… Proszę, powiedz, że żartujesz. Proszę, Harry! – zawołał zduszonym głosem, ale Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową w milczeniu.  
           I wtedy spłynęły pierwsze łzy, a Louis cofnął się o krok, niedowierzając. Czuł, jak się rozpada. Czuł, jak jego serce pęka na pół. I jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Czuł, jak jego płuca odmawiają posłuszeństwa i pieką boleśnie, gdy szeroko otwartymi ustami próbował złapać powietrze.  
           Harry nadal patrzył w ziemię.  
           Louis odwrócił się i uciekł.

∞

            Louis dobiegł do swojego auta i opadł na siedzenie, hałaśliwie wciągając powietrze. Trzęsącymi się rękoma próbował trafić kluczykiem do stacyjki, ale wyszło mu to dopiero za szóstym razem.  
           Był mokry; ubrania przylepiły się do jego ciała, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie czuł zimna, nie czuł łez spływających po policzkach, nie czuł nic oprócz pustki w klatce piersiowej. Oparł czoło o kierownicę i zagryzł wargę, aż poczuł posmak krwi w buzi. Dopiero po chwili wyprostował się i przetarł twarz, przekręcając kluczyk.  
           Silnik zacharczał i po chwili zgasł. Louis spróbował ponownie, ale silnik nadal nie chciał odpowiedzieć.  
 - Nie, nie, nie… – szeptał do siebie, zostawiając w spokoju kluczyki i zaciskając dłonie na kierwonicy. – Nie, nie, nie! – wykrzyknął, młócąc dookoła rękoma.  
           Nie wiedział, ile siedział w aucie, pogrążony w ciemności, zasłuchany w krople deszczu uderzające o maskę samochodu. W którymś momencie po prostu wyjął telefon i wybrał numer, desperacko przyciskając urządzenie do ucha.  
 - Zayn… Zayn, przyjedź po mnie, proszę – powiedział słabym głosem.

∞

            I Zayn przyjechał. Światła jego samochodu oświetliły parking kilkanaście minut później; nie zgasił nawet silnika, kiedy otworzył swoje drzwi i wybiegł na ulewę, obiegając auto Louisa i wsiadając na miejsce pasażera.  
 - Mój Boże, Lou, co się stało? – spytał łagodnie, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie.  
           Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko wtulił się w tors przyjaciela, zaciskając zziębnięte palce na mokrej koszulce Zayna. Oparł głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i zacisnął mocno powieki, nie chcąc dłużej płakać. I siedzieli tak przez jakiś czas, w milczeniu, a Zayn ostrożnie i czule zataczał kółka na plecach Louisa, chcąc go uspokoić.  
           Kiedy w końcu Louis odsunął się od niego i zmusił się do krótkiego uśmiechu, spojrzał na Zayna załzawionymi oczami i wyszeptał:  
 - Harry mnie zostawił.

∞

            Zayn był wściekły. Chciał pobiec do mieszkania Harry’ego i go pobić, zrobić coś, by cierpiał tak bardzo, jak Louis. Ale nie mógł go zostawić. Zamiast tego wyszedł z auta i otworzył drzwi ze strony kierowcy, pomagając chłopakowi wysiąść. Zamknął samochód i poprowadził go do swojego.  
           A kiedy wiózł go do swojego domu, Louis zasnął. Oparł głowę o szybę, jego powieki drgały niespokojnie, na policzkach było widać ślady łez. Ale dla Zayna i tak wyglądał pięknie. Bo Zayn go kochał, odkąd tylko pamiętał.

∞

            Louis siedział na parapecie w salonie Zayna, opatulony w koc, z kubkiem parującego kakao w dłoniach. Wyglądał na ulicę i słuchał muzyki, wydobywającej się z wetkniętych w uszy słuchawek.  
           Louis _nie cierpiał_ jesieni, zawsze była taka szara i ponura, i deszczowa. _Kochał_ wiosnę – wtedy wszystko ożywało i było zielone, tak cudownie zielone, jak oczy Harry’ego.  
           Chłopak przeklął, karcąc się w duchu. Miał o nim nie myśleć. Nie po tym, co się stało. Nie może już kochać zielonych oczu Harry’ego, ani jego uśmiechu, ani jego włosów. Nie może go kochać, bo Harry już go nie kocha. I Louis być może mógłby się z tym pogodzić, gdyby wiedział, dlaczego Harry już go nie kocha. Ale nie wiedział i to bolało go najbardziej.  
           Drgnął, czując czyjeś dłonie na swoich ramionach, a kiedy odwrócił głowę, ujrzał Zayna, uśmiechającego się łagodnie, od którego bił zapach tytoniu.  
 - Śmierdzisz – stwierdził Louis, wyjmując słuchawki z uszu. – Jeśli tego nie rzucisz, to umrzesz. A ja nie mam kasy, żeby kupić ci ładne kwiatki na pogrzeb.  
           Obydwaj zaśmiali się i Louis zeskoczył z parapetu, by razem z Zaynem rozłożyć się na sofie. Zanim jednak to zrobił, udał się do kuchni i zaparzył kawę. Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Zayn już siedział,  więc Louis podał mu kubek a sam położył się, składając głowę na podołku przyjaciela, który odruchowo zanurzył palce w jego włosach. Louis przymknął oczy, mrucząc z zadowoleniem.  
 - Czarna? Ugh, Lou, piję z mlekiem i cukrem – jęknął Zayn, a Louis spiął się przez moment.  
           Czarną kawę pił Harry.  
 - Dzwonił do mnie Liam, wiesz? – rzucił Zayn, widząc zachowanie przyjaciela. – Pytał, czy nie mielibyśmy ochoty wybrać się gdzieś z nim i z Dani.  
\- Coś jak podwójna randka? – zaśmiał się Louis i uniósł powieki, by spojrzeć na twarz przyjaciela.  
           Zayn nieznacznie się zarumienił i czuł, jak jego serce zabiło w szybszym rytmie.  
 - Nie, to nie…  
 - W porządku – przerwał mu Louis i ponownie zamknął oczy, unosząc lekko kąciki ust w uśmiechu.

∞

            Louis nie widział Harry’ego już od dwóch miesięcy. Londyn był dużym miastem, trudno było na siebie wpaść. Dlatego naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że spotka go w kręgielni, do której wybrali się razem z Danielle i Liamem.  
           Po prostu grał; on z Zaynem przeciwko Danielle i Liamowi. Szanse było stosunkowo wyrównane, bo zarówno on, jak i Liam, byli naprawdę kiepskimi graczami. Właśnie wybrał kulę i włożył do środka palce, podchodząc do ich toru. Spojrzał groźnie na ustawione kręgle i odetchnął głęboko, robiąc zamach. I właśnie wtedy mignęły mu brązowe loki. Kule poleciała, od razu trafiając w rynnę. A dwa tory dalej, stał Harry Styles. I patrzył wprost na niego.  
           I Louis chciał uciec. Naprawdę, jedyne, czego chciał, to móc uciec tak daleko, gdzie nie znajdą go przenikliwe tęczówki Harry’ego. Ale nie mógł, bo był tu razem z Liamem i Danielle, no i z Zaynem. I nie mógł ich zostawić.  
           Usiadł więc na swoim miejscu, obok Zayna, który ścisnął jego kolano.  
 - W porządku, nie było źle – zachichotał Zayn i Louis nieco się rozluźnił.  
           Teraz przyszła kolej Danielle, która stanęła wyprostowana jak struna, podnosząc kulę do góry i lekko muskając ją ustami na szczęście. Chwilę potem zrobiła krok do przodu, zamachnęła się, a kula leciała przez tor, zbijając wszystkie kręgle.  
 - Tak to się robi, panowie! – powiedziała, odrzucając przez ramię włosy i uśmiechnęła się radośnie.  
 - Zayn… – zaczął Louis, spuszczając wzrok. – Harry tu jest.  
           Louis nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Ale zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się tego, że Zayn weźmie jego dłoń, splatając razem ich palce. Ani tego, że Zayn uniesie ich ręce i pocałuje każdy opuszek jego palcy, patrząc mu w oczy.  
 - Nie dam cię skrzywdzić, okej?

∞

            Kilka minut później, po kolejnym zbiciu wszystkich kręgli przez Zayna i nieudanym rzucie Liama, przyszła znowu kolej na Louisa. W tym czasie _naprawdę_ nie rozglądał się po kręgielni, w poszukiwaniu wysokiego chłopaka o zielonych oczach. Nie robił tego, bo nie mógł skupić myśli na niczym innym, niż na Zaynie, całującym jego palce, które wciąż piekły przyjemnie, pamiętając dotyk jego ust.  
           Kiedy stanął, wybierając odpowiednią kulę i kiedy podszedł do toru, nadal nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym.  
 - Pomogę ci.  
           Oddech Zayna owiał jego ucho i Louis spiął natychmiastowo wszystkie mięśnie, czując przyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu. Poczuł, jak Zayn staje za nim i układa jedną dłoń na jego biodrze, drugą kładąc na jego prawej dłoni, w której trzymał kulę.  
 - Spokojnie – szepnął Zayn. – Musisz się rozluźnić. Ugnij kolana. – Polecił, a Louis wykonał to polecenie. – A teraz powoli, delikatnie…  
           Razem unieśli rękę, by po chwili ją opuścić i Louis patrzył, jak kula opada, tocząc się ciężko przez tor.  
 - Tak! – wykrzyknął, kiedy wszystkie kręgle się przewróciły. – Udało mi się, widziałeś?! – zawołał, podekscytowany, obracając się, by zarzucić ręce na szyję Zayna.  
           I po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Louis miał ochotę pocałować kogoś, kto nie był Harry’m.

∞

            Kiedy kilka dni później Louis wychodził z mieszkania Zayna (gdzie właściwie zamiekszał od czasu rozstania z Harry’m; ani on, ani Zayn tego nie kwestionowali, po prostu tak się stało) tak jak każdego innego poranka, by wpaść do piekarni na rogu i kupić na śniadanie te cudowne bułeczki z jagodami, nie spodziewał się, że zastanie tam Harry’ego.  
           Naprawdę. Harry mieszkał w zupełnie innej dzielnicy i to nie mógł być przypadkiem, że ot tak znalazł się w _jego_ piekarni o siódmej rano w poniedziałek. A jednak siedział przy jednym z dwóch stolików i natychmiast zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka barowego, kiedy Louis przeszedł przez próg piekarni.  
           Louis robił wszystko, by nie zwrócić na niego uwagi. Zagryzł wargę i zacisnął dłoń na portfelu, skupiając wzrok na sprzedawcy.  
 - To co zawsze, Lou? – spytał pogodnie wysoki chłopak i Louis skinął głową.  
           Blondyn odwrócił się i zapakował do papierowej torebki sześć małych bułeczek z jagodami i podał ją Louisowi.  
 - Pozdrów Zayna – dodał, kiedy wydawał mu resztę.  
 - Jasne, Nate.  
           Louis odwrócił się na pięcie i powstrzymywał się od dobiegnięcia do drzwi piekarni. Ale kiedy tylko je otworzył i wyszedł na zewnątrz, poczuł silne palce zaciskające się na jego ramieniu.  
 - Więc ty i Zayn, huh?  
           Louis znał ten głos. Śnił o nim przez tyle nocy. Nie mógłby o nim zapomnieć. Tak ochrypły i w dalszym ciągu wspaniały. Zamknął oczy, starając się opanować emocje.  
 - Wiesz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odpowiedział cicho.  
           Niemal słyszał, jak usta Harry’ego opuszcza westchnienie ulgi i czuł, jak zwolnił uścisk. Harry powoli go wyminął, stając przed nim i Louis znów widział jego oczy – lśniące, intensywnie zielone, tak jasne i łagodne.  
 - Czego chcesz, Harry? – spytał łamiącym się głosem.  
 - Ciebie, Lou – wyznał chłopak. – Popełniłem błąd, teraz już to wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, co mną kierowało, gdy z tobą zerwałem, ale… Boże, Lou, kiedy zobaczyłem ciebie i Zayna tamtego dnia w kręgielni… To mnie rozrywało od środka!  
           Louis nie odpowiedział, tępo wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów. Jego serce biło mocno i powoli, obijało się o żebra i tak mocno pompowało krew, że czuł szum przepływającej krwi przez żyły.  
 - To, jak on patrzył na ciebie z taką miłością… Jak cię obejmował i całował! – Głos Harry’ego drżał od gniewu. – To powinienem być ja, Louis i dobrze o tym wiesz! Wciąż mnie kochasz Lou, widziałem to wtedy, w tej kręgielni. Widziałem to uczucie, którym mnie darzyłeś, spotęgowane tak bardzo, że samo _patrzenie_ bolało.  
           Louis powoli uniósł głowę i Harry uśmiechnął się. Przysunął się do niego, złączając razem ich wargi w mocnym pocałunku.

∞

            Louis wrócił do domu, niosąc torebkę z bułeczkami, a w jego głowie aż huczało od przeplatanych emocji. Wyłożył jedzenie na talerz i zaparzył kawę, automatycznie dolewając do niej nieco mleka i sypiąc łyżeczkę cukru.   
           Czuł nienawiść i miłość, gniew i radość, pogardę i sympatię, obrzydzenie i pragnienie, odragę i pociąg.  
           Wszedł do sypialni Zayna, który wciąż spał. Wyglądał uroczo; nieogolony, z roztrzepanymi włosami, jak zwykle z kocem zrzuconym na podłogę, bo nienawidził spać pod przykryciem. Louis położył śniadanie na stoliku obok i wdrapał się na łóżko, siadając obok Zayna.  
 - Wstawaj, śpiochu – powiedział łagodnie, szturchając go.  
           Zayn powoli uniósł powieki i zamrugał kilka razy, zanim uśmiechnął się, widząc Louisa. Podniósł się na łokciach i usiadł, pociągając nosem.  
 - Kawa! – zawołał i sięgnął po kubek, marszcząc brwi.  
 - Coś nie tak? – spytał Louis, wyjmując z ust kciuk, przestając obgryzać paznokieć.  
 - W końcu zapamiętałeś, jaką piję kawę – powiedział powoli Zayn.  
 - Tak, ja… – Louis przerwał na moment, a potem poderwał się i wybiegł z mieszkania, wołając jeszcze: - Muszę z kimś porozmawiać!

∞

            Louis siedział na parapecie w salonie Zayna, opatulony w koc, z kubkiem parującego kakao w dłoniach. Siedział tak, jak kilka miesięcy wcześniej, z tą różnicą, że teraz to nie był już _tylko_ salon Zayna.  
           Louis _pokochał_ jesień – wbrew pozorom kolorową i łagodną, całkiem przyjazną i przytulną, w pewien sposób _pewną i stałą_. Już nie kochał wiosny – i już nie kochał Harry’ego. Westchnął cicho, czując czyjeś ramiona oplatające go w pasie.  
 - Kocham cię, Lou – szepnął Zayn.  
 - Też cię kocham – odpowiedział cicho Louis, uśmiechając się na widok spływającego po szybach deszczu.  
 - I nie dam cię skrzywdzić – powiedzieli razem, splatając swoje dłonie.


End file.
